As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A technical support center can provide technical for an information handling system. In order to provide appropriate solutions, it is typically useful for the technical support center to determine the configuration of the information handling system, including the hardware and software installed at the system. However, because the configuration of information handling systems can be modified by a user (such as by installing new software), it can be difficult for the technical support center to determine the configuration. One solution has been to record, at the information handling system, configuration information reflecting the system configuration in a configuration management database (CMDB). However, because the configuration information can be complex, communicating the information to the technical support center can be difficult. Accordingly, there is need for an improved technique to communicate configuration information for an information handling system.